(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for extrusion molding, comprising a blend of from 90 to 30 weight percent of a thermoplastic resin and from 10 to 70 weight percent of an inorganic filler, and a modifier selected from sorbitan fatty acid esters and polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters in an amount of from 0.1 to 5.0 parts by weight based upon 100 parts by weight of the blend.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
It has been well known that a mixture of a thermoplastic resin and an inorganic filler is an excellent material for various types of molding. However, when such a mixture is utilized as a fiber by hot drawing a melt-extruded strand, it has specific disadvantages. Deposition of residual resin composition (so-called discharge) around the nozzle of a die and yellowing (deterioration due to oxidation of resin) are observed. This deposition causes end breakage and results in cessation of continuous operation, and subsequently an extensive reduction in production efficiency. Furthermore, filaments thus obtained are poor in stretch and cannot be stretched highly. Therefore, such a mixture has limited usage due to unevenness of denier and difficulty in fine deniering.